A Very Drarry Valentine's
by ABubblyBritishWriter
Summary: One shot - Valentine day fluff. Drarry.


**A/n: Just a one shot for Valentine's day - Drarry style ofcourse.**

**Hehehe, Enjoy.**

It was that dreaded time of year again. Valentine's day. Harry _loathed _Valentine's day, especially seeing all the mushy couples snogging all over Hogwarts. Being the Chosen One didn't help either, he could hardly walk to lessons without people trying to jump him, or causally fall over/onto him. Ron found it hilarious, especially when Romilda Vane kept blowing him kisses across the Great Hall.

Harry rubbed his head in irritation, and turned back to his breakfast. He was trying so hard to ignore the Great Hall, for it was decorated in pink and red. Pink and red banners hanging over the tables, pink and red table cloths, Even the walls had large red cardboard hearts upon them, along with pink and silver confetti hearts, that would fall upon each student. The only person that looked more irritated than Harry, was Snape. He was sat at the front table, glaring at Dumbledore every now and then. His black hair was flecked with pink and silver, and he kept shaking his head in annoyance.

Harry smirked at him, before being distracted by a screeching noise. Looking up, he could see hundreds of owls flying above him. Most of them had pink, silver and red letters in their mouths, and Harry cringed as he saw Hedwig flying towards him with a large lilac letter in her beak.

She dropped the letter on Harry's head, before flying back out of the Hall. Harry saw Ron and Hermione gaze at him, their eyebrows raised in amusement. He shrugged, pulled the envelope open, and saw a glint of silver glitter. Wanting to get it over and done with as quickly as possible, Harry tugged the card out causing a ton of silver and green glitter to fall into his lap. He could hear Ron sniggering to one side but ignored him.

The card had a large, silver dragon upon it. The dragon had piercing green eyes, and a love heart in it's front claws. Gritting his teeth, Harry opened the card:

_To The Sexy Boy who Lived,_

_To me, you are perfect._

_From your green eyes to your jet black hair,_

_You don't like me,_

_But I secretly love you,_

_Your secret admirer._

Harry looked up, scanning the hall for someone, before finally finding him at the usual table. Draco Malfoy was watching Harry carefully, a grin on his face. He nodded towards the letter, and Harry looked down again.

_P.S meet me at the Owlery tonight, 9pm._

Smiling to himself, Harry quickly put the card away. He went back to his breakfast, feeling more cheerful than he had done a few moments ago. He knew Ron was staring at him, but he didn't care. He kept glancing at his watch, wishing the time would go by quicker.

X_X_X

Harry left the Gryffindor common room at Half 8 that night. He waited until Hermione opened the portrait, before slipping out. He was under the invisibility cloak, and had the Marauders Map out in front of him. He glanced at the Owlery and saw a little dot that said: _Draco Malfoy_

With butterflies in his stomach, Harry sprinted up to the Owlery, and felt his stomach jolt when he saw a pale blonde head in front of him. Draco was leaning against the wall, looking nervous. He was wearing his dress robes, and kept running one hand through his hair.

Harry slowed to a walk, and crept up to the blonde, before pulling the cloak off his head, and grinning as Draco jumped.

"I thought," Harry said softly "We weren't doing Valentine's day cards anymore"

"Couldn't resist, Potter. And what's wrong with showing affection to the person I love" Draco said, before leaning in close and kissing Harry on the lips.

Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist. He kissed him back, deeply.

"But, I haven't got you anything" he said, pulling away.

"It's not too late. We have all night, I'm sure you can make it up to me somehow" Draco said, his grey eyes glinting dangerously.

Harry giggled.

"Oh, I'm sure I can" he whispered into Draco's ear. He felt Draco shiver against him.

"I love you, Scarhead" Draco smirked.

"I love you too, Ferret" Harry growled, before tossing the cloak to one side, along with the Map, and pulling Draco deeper into the Owlery. Harry was glad that it was dark, it would be most off putting having a load of owls staring at him.

Maybe Valentine's day wasn't so bad after all..


End file.
